guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Death's Retreat
Sounds a lot like Deaths Charge... :S It IS death's charge, it seems nightfall will also have "renamed" skills and spells like factions. :No. See Death's Charge. --Fyren 01:40, 25 September 2006 (CDT) So it's Death Charge on an ally, isn't it? :its a counterpart. The idea probably was, port in and heal a bit (charge), combo, port out and heal some more (retreat). I still prefer the stance shadow steps. --Midnight08 09:09, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::This likely replace return on stepping sins without aura of displacement.--Life Infusion 21:06, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::My guess would be that while it will be an alternative to Return for a Build:Mo/A Blessed Escaper, it won't replace it. Return has a faster cooldown, and the crucial crippling.--Ender A 22:21, 18 October 2006 (CDT) The recharge is shorter too, which helps a lot. This seems like Return, but it has the healing bonus of death's charge. I haven't used this skill yet, but can you shadow step to your own location because it doesn't say target OTHER ally? Martian Kyo 19:12, 25 December 2006 (CST) :No. I've tested it out on myself, got a "Invalid taget" error. Maybe this is something to be added to the notes. ~Yannick of Avo Consider Heart of Shadow if you would rather have a more trusty escape heal. -Isidore Robespierre My survivor assassin uses this as his primary heal, no complaints and I'm up to Sunjiang District still going strong. --Jamie 15:25, 26 January 2007 (CST) Does this skill require you to actually target an ally to work? Or would it autotarget for you if you have nothing selected? -Hesus :This skill really needs to be buffed like Death's Charge. Ebon Escape has replaced this in PvE. --Lann 22:49, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::While that may or may not be true, saying it should be buffed just because an intentionally unbalanced skill has replaced it in PvE is a bit ridiculous. We might as well call for a buff of Brutal Weapon just because Great Dwarf Weapon is around, too. -Czechnmymail 04:27, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Anomaly Imo, the Target Ally / Target other Ally is an anomaly. Why? Because you cannot cast it on yourself, but it says so in the desc. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:06, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Agreed, you can do the honors. :) Mr. Mango 20:08, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :It could be mentioned that is clearly in anomaly in terms of wording, but not in function, because why would anyone ever want to shadow step to themselves? The wording is mistaken, but the functionality obviously works as intended. Also, in response to the RC statement, the "if" denotes a separate clause, meaning that you teleport and THEN if the target has less health you get the heal. If you don't get the heal the teleport should still take place. --Powersurge360 20:09, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :(EC)Looking into this. Recall - same "anomaly", listed in the notes section as not being able to cast on yourself. Hmm, recall seems to be the only other skill with this in common. Short lived research lol --'Aggro' [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 20:10, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::@Mrmango: I caught this because someone added a note about it, and GW:1RV made me post here ;) Sooo... Who wants to make a note about it? --- -- (s)talkpage 20:15, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::I think its worthwhile. --'Aggro' [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 20:15, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::Does that mean you would have reverted my revert if not for GW:1RV >_> --'Aggro' [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 20:17, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, basically. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:20, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::You Suck >_< Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 20:21, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Its stupid to say; lets insert it with the word yourself "Shadow step to yourself. If you have less health then yourself then you get healed". wtf! anyone who doesnt ahve an iq of -7 would know this dosent self target; and the concise says so too so anywho i dont think its an anomoly either would be more of a typo Lost-Blue 03:31, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Anomaly has been noted in the concise description: i am removing it Midgetchinese 23:16, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::The anomaly is still present in the Full description, because it cannot be used on yourself, but the Full description only says target ally, which is used by a number of other skills that will allow self-targeting as well --Gimmethegepgun 17:37, 18 July 2008 (UTC)